


Double the Pleasure

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bullet vibes on high and a whole lot of naked grinding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/gifts).



**Notes:** Inspired by [this ThorLoki fanart](http://7ns.tumblr.com/post/11946560450/tonights-midnight-snack-is-dish-best-served-hot). HNNNNNGH. Sweet mama jama that’s hot.

 

—

 

It was an unfamiliar but pleasurable feeling. Made more intense thanks to the hot body desperately writhing underneath him. A thin sheen of sweat coated their bodies, adding to the dirty, sticky wet sensation and making both bodies slide against each other in the most sensual of ways.

 

Hands clung desperately to each other, clawing at broad shoulders before going up to tug at sweat soaked hair. Soft whines and moans hung in the small space between them, drowning out the soft hum of the double bullet vibe.

 

Kon was panting harshly against Tim’s shoulder, grinding up into Tim’s slick erection as Tim worked his hips down. Tim’s moan was pitched low and against Kon’s ear at the slow grind. He furiously began to work his hips harder against Kon’s erection, “Kon…” His callused hands dipped down to Kon’s back, stroking the skin as his fingers danced their way down to Kon’s cleft.

 

Kon pressed a hard kiss against Tim’s shoulder, suckling red welts on the pale skin as Tim’s fingers traced the edges of his slick puckered hole…and gently tugged at the thin wire which connected the metal bullet vibe to the controller.

 

Kon grunted and bit down on Tim’s shoulder, drawing a moan out from the older boy as he gently teased Kon by slowly thrusting the tip of a finger into his body. “Fffuck!” Kon moaned deeply at the penetration, working his hips back into the finger and then back up into Tim’s body. “ _Tim!_ ” He could heart the rapid staccato of Tim’s heart pounding away against his and wondered for a split second if Tim could hear his heart pounding away as well.

 

Kon ran his large hands down the long expanse of Tim’s back, stroking over scars and healed wounds with the lightest of touches. Tim shivered underneath the teasing touch, thrusting a second finger in to join the first. Both fingers delving deeper to press against the vibe. Kon yelped at the sudden bolt of pleasure which went through him. “Jesus _CHRIST, TIM!”_

 _  
_

Tim’s small, breathy laugh made Kon shiver against him, moaning desperately as Tim prepared him. He cursed loudly as long fingers began a slow scissoring motion, followed by a viscous twist that made him thrust against the digits. Tim struggled to catch his breath as he moved back slightly.

 

He pulled Kon’s thighs up over his, wriggling forward until he could comfortably and easily slide into Kon’s body. Kon’s hands were skirting over Tim’s thighs and butt, fingers tightening as Tim slowly slid in.

 

They both moaned at the sensations - Kon at being filled and Tim at the pleasure coming from his front _and_ back. _‘This wasn’t going to last long at all’_ , Tim thought to himself as he tried to hold onto his control. It was a wonder that he hadn’t come just by the sensation of being inside Kon and the bullet vibe vibrating against his cock.

 

He moaned as he pulled back slightly and thrust back in, shallowly thrusting into Kon and just enjoying the vibrating sensation. He closed his eyes, trying to gather his frayed control while continuing to thrust into Kon.

 

 _“FUCK!”_

 _  
_

His eyes flew open as he felt the vibrations increase, looking down to see Kon smirking deviously as one hand shakily held onto the controller. He could only remind himself to breath as he felt his orgasm slam into him with the force of a freight train. He cried out, bucking up hard into Kon and forcing the larger man to shout in pleasure as well.

 

Tim dropped his head on Kon’s chest, panting and whimpering as the vibrating bullets heightened his orgasm. And Kon’s too if his noises were anything to go by. He reached out a trembling hand to grab the controller and quickly turned the device off.

 

He let out a small moan of relief as the pleasure finally began to abate and a pleasantly numb feeling began to spread through out his body. He carefully slid his softening cock out of Kon before half falling over Kon’s sweaty body. Kon’s chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath before he curled his arm around Tim, “ _That_ was _amazing_.”

 

Tim let out a noise of agreement against Kon’s shoulder before mumbling, “I think my brain just melted.”

 

“We need to do this again.”

 

Tim could smile against Kon’s skin. “Absolutely.”


End file.
